


Preserving Something Precious

by GeniusCactus



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: Sanada is a park ranger at Yukimura’s nature reserve.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Preserving Something Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



> Couldn’t resist writing a little something for SanaYuki as well. I hope you like it! :D

Yukimura’s brows furrow as he watches a group of elementary schoolers trample through the nature reserve. Their teacher turns her back for a moment and a few of the kids bend down, threatening to pluck some of Yukimura’s precious flora. 

Yukimura opens his mouth to say something when a familiar voice thunders behind him. 

“Stay on the trail!” Sanada barks.

Every kid in the park jumps into a single file line, eyes wide like they’ve been caught committing a terrible crime. 

“Thank you, Genichirou.” 

Sanada straightens his back, cheeks flushed from what he hopes Yukimura will mistake as the sun. 


End file.
